phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ducky Momo
|image= Candace with Ducky.jpg |caption=Candace with a Ducky Momo doll. |first="Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" (first appearance, Cameo) "Nerds of a Feather" (Named debut) }} is a duck who is a popular Japanese children's television show character. has appeared on numerous items of merchandise, some of which, including a rare collector's plate which was accidentally printed with Ducky Momo saying the completely out-of-character line "I hate people!"- are highly sought after by collectors. Said collectors are generally laughed at and would sometimes go to great lengths to get their hands on rare Ducky Momo merchandise without being ridiculed, with one fan even going so far as to sneak out of her house and attend a convention dressed as Ducky Momo herself. The Show Based on the age of Candace, it is believed that the show has been around since the 1990s. It is assumed to be a very popular show, due to the amount of merchandise it sponsors. It has its own theme song, like any other show. Though the show is intended for children ages four through seven, Candace is still a dedicated fan of it at the age of 15 along with Carl, who is an upper teen, and Major Monogram who is an adult. Not much is known about the show's status or its production as of now. Ducky Momo was one of the shows on Ferb TV, though it is unknown if this was only a facsimile created by Phineas and Ferb for entertainment. In the show, Ducky Momo tried to find a bridge with the help of off-screen kids and a narrator, and proved to be extremely stupid after he failed to follow instructions and mistook a candy wrapper for a bridge. Known Merchandise *Plush dolls *Collectable card game *Collector's plates *Knee pads *Fiftieth anniversary pencil *Green eyed, left handed pull Ducky Momo toy *Key chain *Wading pool *Bedroom slippers Gallery Background Information *Candace, Suzy, Sally, Major Monogram and Annabelle Johnson are fans of Ducky Momo. This was first revealed in "Nerds of a Feather" for Candace and Suzy, in "Run, Candace, Run" for Sally and Annabelle, and in "My Fair Goalie" for Monogram. *Ducky Momo has its own television show and movie for children (ex. Momo the Movie) according to Candace in "Nerds of a Feather". *Ducky Momo seems to be a play on Hello Kitty. *Ducky Momo was directly inspired by writer Jon Colton Barry's younger sister, Kristin, who looks very cartoony/anime-like. She has extremely giant eyes and big, pouty, lips that give her a "duckfaced" appearance. In gradeschool children would often tease her and call her "fish-face" and "duck-face". She was also the inspiration behind the character "Meap", which is one of her nicknames and an inside joke between her and Barry. *The name is possibly derived from another popular Japanese character, Minky Momo. The visuals shown during Ducky Momo's theme song resemble those seen in one of Magical Princess Minky Momo's ending themes, Daba Daba Fallin' Love. *Ducky Momo appears in the DS version of the ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game in world 4-2. *Ducky Momo might possibly be a parody of Dora the Explorer among other kids shows, since in "Ferb TV", Ducky Momo was trying to find a bridge, and the kids were shouting that it was right behind him. *In "Monster from the Id". Ducky Momo's face can be seen in a baseball bat while one of Candace's nightmares try to obliterate them. *Ducky Momo also made a cameo appearance in "Norm Unleashed" when Candace was trying to write a story of what Phineas and Ferb were doing. *Two Ducky Momos can be seen in a Harlem Shake video featuring the P&F writers and crew. One is a small stuffed animal on the conference table dressed in a lab coat similar to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the other a costume worn by Season Four director Sue Perrotto that she had done for Halloween a few months earlier. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhgPPmEehGU *In Japan, there was a Ducky Momo/Marvel crossover. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *During the Disney XD premiere of "Mission Marvel", Doofenshmirtz provided commentary on the special from his "Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt" set, while wearing Ducky Momo slippers. *In "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", Candace places a spell on her Ducky Momo plush toy and has it stalking her throughout the story. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Run, Candace, Run" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" *"Tour de Ferb" *"My Fair Goalie" *"Monster from the Id" *"Let's Bounce" *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" *"Norm Unleashed" *"Ferb TV" *"Bully Bust" *"My Sweet Ride" *"Bee Day" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" pl:Kaczuszka Momo es:Pato Momo Category:Characters Category:TV Series Category:Toys Category:Candace Flynn